My Life As Sheila:Sister of Goku
by NicoDiAngelo234
Summary: What if a woman from our world that's had a more than tragic existence in the real world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as the sister of Goku. She also happens to be the only female Sayian in existence. How would the plot change?Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Marina

It was a cold and rainy night that seemed like an endless abyss of danger and mystery. Every so often I could see sparks of electricity spark through the sky. I was on my way home from my band practice that I did with a couple of friends. As I walked down the street I day dreamed about playing on my computer and watching dragon ball like the hardcore fan I was. I felt a presence watching me from a nearby ally.

I turned suspiciously to glare into the nearby ally. Ever sense the 'accident' I had been really suspicious of people. I knew that I had been slowly pushing everyone away and building a wall around my heart. The only friend I had was a show, as silly as that sounds. I've always dreamed of somehow ending up in the DBZ world like I read in fanfictions on the Internet.

I shrug it off telling myself not to worry and not to act so nervous. I walk past a bar hearing the hoots of drunken men pulsing through my ears. I hurry by quickly not wanting to stay there for long. I see a short cut I can take that goes through a dark ally. I knew it was a dum thing to do, but I didn't care. I walk to it carefully listing to the air for noises.

Turning into the darkness I see a figure up ahead that looks like a man. He was taller than me by one foot and he had short hair with modeled arms. When he sees me he smiled a very familiar smile that bods no well."Hey sweet cheeks" he said I froze because I know that voice, it had haunted my nightmares for a long time.

"James" I said my voice just above a whisper. James was one of my old friends from high school. At least he was before he raped me. It had been a long night full of pain and misery. When had asked me and I had refused so he snuck into my room at night and in the morning my mom had found me naked and bleeding. I was lucky I hadn't gotten pregnant.

He was smirking at me trying to intimidate me, but I held strong. I cleared my throat "What are you doing here?" I asked taking pride in the lack of a quiver in my voice. He smirked again with a malicious gleam in his eye. "To finish what I started" at his words I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. After that my body took over and I kneed in the groin and turned to flee, but he grabbed my arms before I could.

He pined my arms to my back then whispered "I want you to suffer before you die." He threw me down and jumped on top of me before I could even run. He began to unbutton my clothes and from then on my life was misery. Each time he thrust into me I screamed in mortifying pain. After a he was done, he took out a knife and cut words into my back.

I slid in and out of conciseness. After some time he left me in the ally naked and bloody. I was angry for not being able to protect myself, but resigned myself to die. Suddenly I saw a bright glow from outside my closed eyelids. When I opened my eyes I saw the Eternal Dragon towering over me. To me this confirmed that I was asleep and dreaming.

"Speak your wish" he growled in a loud booming voice. Since this was a dream I decided to just go with it."I wish I can be somewhere that I can have people who love and care deeply for me, a place where I can protect myself and not need anyone to protect me" he seemed to think for a bit before his eyes glowed a blood-red and then I slipped in to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheila:Sister of Goku

By NicoDiAngelo234

Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friendly her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.

Speach Key

'_blah_': thought

"blah": speech

-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila

_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

**Diclaimer-If I owned this I would be a boy but I am not so I don't**

Marina **[soon to be known as Sheila]**

I was swimming in darkness that stretched in all directions. I wondered if I was dead. But... I'm not dead because I can hear a...baby crying? Wow, that is one load mouth kid.I can hear voices, but they were muffled.

I open my eyes only to close them again because of the light. When I can see again I look at my surroundings. Above me is this plastic dome thingy that stretches from one side to another. Beyond that I could see people walking around with I looked to my right I saw a baby that looked exactly like Son Goku off Dragon Ball.

Man if the kid had a tail I'd...WAIT! What the HE Double Hockey Sticks! HE DOES HAVE A TAIL!. So this must mean either I'm nuts or on Planet Vegeta wich is about to explode.I guess I finally went off the deep end. Well, at least I have my health. Wait one stinking second insane people don't know they're insane. So that must mean... AHHHHHHH! I don't want to be on an exploding planet!.Not to mention how did I get here in the first place! I felt someone watching me so I turned around.

A man who had the same hairstyle as Goku was watching us. He was wearing Saiyan armor and he looked like crap. He had a lot of blood all over him. So he was most likely Bardock the father of Goku. He pressed a button on the side of the crib thing, wich I'm pretty sure is a Saiyan crib.

He reached and brushed my cheek with his hand."So your my daughter" he said, his voice was deep and it sounded like a cat's purr.I wondered what he was talking about, but since he thought I was his daughter I decided to go along with it. I gave him a goofy smile that he laughed at. "I wonder why you're not trying to scream your lung out like Kakarot is" he said with deep curiosity. He smiled "You will be a wonderful addition to the family"

Suddenly, he lurched forward like he was going to fall, but caught himself. He groaned holding his head in his hands while rubbing his temples. I stared at him sternly then pointed at the door.'Go you do not belong here'.He looked at the door then back at me. He sighed then smiled at me "Take care of your brother" then he turned and ran out the door and out of sight.

I sighed then looked over at the still wailing Goku. I crawled over to him and snuggled up against him, trying to calm him. He stopped crying then looked down at me with clear curiosity. He smiled then grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled,hard. I jerked back far enough to where he had to let go. I glared at him icily while rubbing my poor head.

He laughed then yanked on it again.I narrowed my eyes at him _'So that is how he wants to play huh,well two can play at that game'_ I smirked and grabbed a patch of hair on his head and pulled. He stopped laughing then pouted.I smiled at him innocently, just daring him to pull my hair. He took up the challenge and pulled it again. Pretty soon it turned into an all out war of hair pulling, biting and occasional punching.

By the time the doctors came to get us to send us to Earth, we were both exhausted. When they put us in the pod I snuggled up against Goku to try to go to sleep. Just before I fell asleep,I felt Goku wrap his tail around me. After that the gasses came on and I was forced into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was assaulted by the oh so _lovely_ sensation of my ears drum trying to explode. If I hadn't known the louder Goku screamed the faster Gohan would come,I would have kicked his butt. I desperately tried to block him out while trying to find something to entertain myself. Suddenly, I wondered how I fit in the crib in the first place because I was around five feet and four inches. I stared down at my tiny, chubby baby hands. I froze then looked at my hands again with great surprise.

How could I not have noticed that little fact?! Now I know what my mom meant by me not excelling in common sense! My eyes started to water as I stared down at my hands. Damn! I don't want to go through puberty again!

With an outraged cry I threw myself on my back and began to have a huge temper tantrum. Now I know what your thinking, but let me tell you puberty is not fun. That is an understatement! It is absolutely horrible, and any girl would agree. My temper tantrum combined with Goku's wailing [wich he was _still_ doing on full volume] made a pretty big racket.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown something moving behind me. I turned around and to my surprise saw a monkey tail attached to my backside. I smiled as I watched it wave lazily from side to side. Wait a second ...does this mean I'm a Saiyan?...That is absolutely AWSOME!

Having found my new form of entertainment, I didn't notice that Goku had stopped crying. Or that the little rascal had seen my tail too. But I did notice the extreme pain when the little bugger's hand shot out and grabbed my tail in a tough as steel hold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" I screamed, wich thankfully made him drop my tail. unfortunately that made him start crying again. This time I joined him, the events of the recent past overwhelming me and making me start crying on instinct. I don't know how long we cried before I heard an old, kind sounding voice say "Oh my, what are you little ones doing all the way out here."

I immediately stopped crying craning my neck to catch sight of Gohan. He came out of the bushes that were closet to Goku and me. When Goku saw him he stopped crying and gave him a mean look before scooting in front of where I was lieing. When he came closer Goku gave a warning growl and to my surprise got to his feet and stood in front of me in a almost protective stance.

After seeing Goku, Gohan chuckled warmly. "Oh so you are going to protect her, well there is no need to little one, I will not harm her." he said kindly. After giving him a growl Goku sat back down,a silent consent to come closer although he made a point to block me from view. I watched him do this in amazement and wonder. Goku was probably a year old yet he tried to protect me.

Then, Gohan went up to Goku and picked him up, causing his tail to unravel. He looked at it in slight surprise "Well look at that you have a tail!" he looked down at me and saw my tail too. "And you too, well aren't you a strange pair, but I'm a little strange too you know." "Well we can't just leave you kids out here. Shall I take you to my home?" Goku kicked him in the face as a response.

"You sure are a feisty one aren't you. My name is Gohan and from now on you'll be my grandson." I narrowed my eyes and gave a shout. Gohan laughed "And granddaughter" he said reassuringly. "But what to name you hmmm...Oh I know Goku you like that?" Goku started laughing. He looked down at me "So what about you...I know! Sheila" he said. I started laughing so he picked me up and threw Goku and me in the air saying our names, making us laugh. With that he started off to his house carrying us under his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friendly her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.**

**Speach Key**

**'_blah_': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will.**

**I will be fast forwarding it to where they are 12 before they meet Bulma.**

**Sheila**

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes as I watched cop the wood. It seemed only yesterday that we were both babies tacking baths in the sink.I got to thinking about the day Goku had fallen off the cliff.

_/It had been a few months since Gohan had taken us in and Goku had been a complete brat. He would always throw his toys at Gohan and he fought him every time he tried to change his diaper. At bath time he would drench Gohan from head to toe, while I wouldn sit in the water calmly playing quietly. This behavior caused me to earn the nickname 'calm one'. Gohan would often ask me to watch Goku while he cooked dinner or cleaned himself up and this seemed one of those times._

_Gohan sat down tiredly on the sofa, having just finished putting a diaper on Goku. He stood up and looked at me before saying "Watch your brother while I take a shower" with that he walked out of the room quickly. I sighed looking at Goku who had just decided one of his toys would look nice in the front yard. /Goku I wish you'd stop doing that/ I thought with a sigh. Suddenly I heard Goku's voice in my head /_Why should I!_/ he said._

_My head snapped up and I starred at Goku /_Wait! You can hear me!_/ I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes /_Well no duh Kalani!_/_ I glared at him /Well you don't have to be such an -wait, whose Kalani?_/ He shook his head in exasperation /_You Baka!_/ /I shook my head /_No! My my name is Sheila!/

_/_No, your Kalani and I'm Kakarot_/ he said shaking his head stubbornly. /_Fine but Ill only answer to Sheila_/ I said,turning my back to him. Apparently he didn't like that because he threw one of his toys at the wall, making it bounce off and nail me right in the head. I burst into tears, crying loudly in pain. Goku looked at me worriedly scuttling over to my side, trying to calm me down. /_KALANI! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Kalani!_/ he looked thoughtful then he said /_I'm sorry Sheila._/_

_I calmed down then smiled at Goku /_That's okay_/ I said. /_Just promise me you will never hit family_/ he nodded obediently. I smiled /_Now I want to teach you something called Peek a' Boo..._/ It took about ten minutes to teach Goku the game, just as I finished Gohan walked in carrying a basket with to baby sized seats in it. "How about I take you two for a walk" he said picking us up and putting us in it._

_After walking for a while Gohan stopped and st us down so he could pick some fruit. I watched him not noticing Goku get out of the basket and climb up a tree to get some fruit of his own. When I turned around I saw he wasn't where he was supposed to be. I looked around frantically before spotting him in the tree. I tugged on Gohan's robes trying to get his attention._

_When he turned to me I pointed hurriedly at Goku, with a quizzical look he followed where my finger was pointing at. When he saw Goku his eyes widened comically, but it was too late because with a crack the branch Goku was on snapped. With a cry of surprise Goku fell with the branch down into the ravine. Gohan jumped in after him leaving me to wait in anticipation. After a few minutes Gohan came back with an unconscious Goku in his arms. He laid Goku down gently in the basket, then took off running towards our house,with me stroking Goku's hair in a soothing manor the whole way there._

After we had gotten home that day we had rushed Goku to the nearest hospital. I remember being so worried about him, even though I knew he would wake up. As I predicted he woke up two weeks later. From then on he was a little angel and he never questioned my, or his name again. When we were both six I told him about being able to speak telepathically to each other.

Goku, being his happy go lucky self, had thought it was a 'neat' thing to be able to do. He said I could call for him if I needed rescuing, some thing that I disagreed on telling him I could take care of myself. I smiled fondly thinking about how protective of me he was. Whenever I so much as scrapped my nee he would be on me, like a mother hen. I don't know what he would do to someone if they tried to hurt me and frankly, I don't want to.

One time when we were looking for some berries for lunch, this saber tooth tiger jumped on top of me and knocked me flat on my back. Goku, thinking it was trying to make me it's lunch, attacked it. He nearly killed the poor thing, and he would have if I hadn't stopped him. When we got home that after noon, I told him that he knew full well that gramps had trained me too. He had replied that he just wanted to keep me safe, wich was so sweet that I let him off the hook.

"SHEILAAAAAA!" a voice screamed right in my ear, making me jump 10 feet in the air whirl around and punch the person whose scared me in the face. "Ow!" Goku whined holding his jaw. "Why did you punch me" he asked a innocent look on his face. I glared him so hard he cowered. "Because you dumb monkey you scared the stuffing out of me I yelled my tail brisling out in anger.

Goku pouted making his lower lip quiver "Im sorry Shi Shi" he said sincerely. Not even my nickname that he's been calling me since he was 3 could quell my large temper. "Your gonna be sorry" I growled stalking up to him. He quivered in fear then booked it out of there as fast as he could go, me hot on his heels. When I calmed down, we went back in the house.

We sat down at the table, tired from chasing Goku all through the woods, or in Goku's case, running for his life. "So, Goku what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He pulled a goofy smile "Oh, just that I was going fishing" I gave him a deadpanned look. I shook my head "Well get going! You know how I get when I don't eat!" I said with a evil look. He gave me a fearful look, jumped down from the table and headed to the door.

"Oh! Goku" I said hurriedly, jumping off my chair and running up to him. "Yeah?" he said looking over at me. "Remember if you see any one be polite" I said. He looked confused but nodded. "And... Be safe" I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled at me hugging me back "Always" he said turning and running into the woods and out of sight. I sighed turning around and going into the house. I started washing the dishes, thinking about what trouble Goku could get himself into. I really worried about him sometimes. He is too trusting for his own good, to make him hate you you'd have to go after his friends.

Speaking of friends, I wonder when Bulma would get here. That is why I told Goku to be polite. I don't like her that much, but I hope Goku doesn't look at her underwear. Speaking of underwear, I hope Master Roshi doesn't hit on me, who knows what Goku would do to him. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Goku walk in with a giant fish,with Bulma behind him. Or that the little devil had decided to sneak up on me.

"Sheila!" Goku said, once again right in my ear. Shocked, my tail whipped out from around my waist and smacked him across the face, sending him flying into the table. Yep, it's definitely a good thing he had a head made of steal. I whirled around watching Goku whine about how much his head hurt. "Goku! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me, because I either punch you in the face or my tail knocks you silly!" I said my tail lashing back and forth behind me from anger.

He gave me a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head "Your lucky your cute or I would be kicking your ass to HFIL and back. I turned to Bulma, an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry about that, he thinks its funny to scare the stuffing out of me" I said rolling my eyes. Goku laughed coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him, eyes narrowed "Oh don't think your off the hook" I said giving him a hard look. He paled, hastily took his hand off of my shoulder. With a satisfied smirk I turned back to Bulma. "Now how can we help you" I said smiling warmly. Goku spoke up from behind me " Well, I was wondering if I you would like to come with me and Bulma while go look for something called dragon balls"

I smiled and shook my head "No, I don't think I would like to go" I said. Goku pouted "But I don't want you to be lonely" he said with big doe eyes. I shook my head "Nah, I'll be fine" I turned to Bulma. "If he gets out of hand just whip out a needle or a frying pan" she laughed. She winked "I'll be sure to do that" They stated to the door "Goku wait" he turned and looked at me.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be good" I said smiling. He hugged me and walked with Bulma out the door and out of sight. I sighed already feeling lonely, the only reason I didn't go is because I really hate the Emperor Pilaf saga. Plus, I want to surprise everyone at the tournament .

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Goku had left, and I was considering talking to him telepathically. The house was so quiet without him around, it nearly drives me insane. I wonder how long it will before he comes back, because if its not soon I'm going to go insane. I even miss him scaring me all the- "Sheilaaaaaaa!" a voice screamed, sounding like it was just outside of the house. I guess you speak of the devil and he shall come.

I was so excited, instead of using the door I just jumped out my window. I ran to the front of the house as fast as my legs could go. When I got there I looked around frantically, searching for Goku. "Im up here" Goku's voice laughed. I looked up and sure enough, there was Goku sitting on a cloud, laughing.

Not even caring about the cloud part, I took a running jump and flew at Goku at a high speed. I crashed into him, knocking us both off the cloud and into the ground. He laughed as I hugged him as tight as I could, being his care free self. "Hi Sheila, did you miss me" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I let go of him and scoffed "Miss you? puh- lease, I haven't had such a peaceful two weeks in a long time"I said crossing my arms and looking away.

He just laughed again, use to my attitude. "Well, I just came back to get some stuff, because this guy called Master Roshi said he'd train me." I glared at him "I'm coming too" I said in a 'Thats final' voice. He smile "Of course " he said "I just need some stuff from the house", with that he ran into the house, leaving me to wait. After a few minutes he came outside carrying our things.

He jumped on the cloud sat our stuff down, then jumped off, picked me up and jumped back on the cloud. When he sat me down, I gave him a pouty look. "You know I hate when you do that" I whined. He just laughed at my face and told the Nimbus to go, together we rode through the mountains, headed to Master Roshi 's island.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheila:Sister of Goku

By NicoDiAngelo234

Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friendly her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.

Speach Key

'_blah_': thought

"blah": speech

-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila

_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will

Sheila

We zipped over the ocean until we came to the island Roshi lived on. Goku grabbed our stuff and we both jumped in front of the house. Goku ran inside, slamming the door as he went. When I looked through the window I saw Master Roshi watching the ladies work out show. I was about to go in there and kick his perverted butt, but Goku came through for me. Suddenly, I heard Goku shout "MASTERRRRRR ROSHIIIIIIII" I smirked you gotta love Goku. When I stepped in the door the pervert was laying on the floor rubbing his ear.

He looked up,saw me, and looked a little confused. "Who are you" he asked. I smiled "My name is Sheila, I'm Goku's little sister." We heard a loud burp from The kitchen, we both turned our heads to see a strange sight, well for Master Roshi it was. There was Goku sitting in the middle of empty boxes, rubbing his stomache.

I tried not to laugh, but what Master Roshi said next made me laugh like a maniac. "I've been ransacked!" he exclaimed his eyes popping out of his head as he stared at Goku. I started laughing so hard, I fell to the floor, rolling around and pounding on it. When I calmed down, I heard Master Roshi say "What did you do with all my food" Goku just laughed. I stood up and walked up behind Master Roshi, as he stared in awe saying "He even ate my last stick of butter..." I shook my head "Your lucky he didn't eat the boxes."

Goku got off the floor "We're done hunting dragon balls for now, and you said you'd train me." Master Roshi stood up straight "That I did, but I didn't say I'd train her" he said looking at me. I put my hands on hips and gave Master Roshi the worst glare I could muster. Goku gave me a frightened look, and started begging him to train me. Master Roshi finally agreed after I threatened a death by frying pan.

"We can stay for a while, we brought lots of stuff" Goku said innocently, leading Master Roshi outside.I followed them, not wanting to miss Goku bringing the mermaid and the fat Roshi looked at both side of the island, probably going to say some thing perverted. "Say, did you bring that girl." he asked looking at Goku. "Bulma? No, she went back home with your friends"he's said looking confused.

Master Roshi snapped his fingers "Darn" he said, Goku spoke up "There're probably having fun in the city right about now" he said. I winced thinking about Bulma,because believe me, what she is doing is far from fun. Speaking of that desert, I wonder when Krillin will get here. While we're on the subject of Krilin, I should kick his ass for what he did to Goku. Yep, that's what I'll do

When I came out of my own little world, I saw Goku and Master Roshi had gone inside. When I I walked in saw Master Roshi poring a glass of wine while talking to Goku about martial arts. "...kid you should learn some manners" Master Roshi was saying. Goku just laughed, I shook my head "Your right on that one" I said "He has the manners of a monkey" I continued. Goku stuck his tongue out at me and I just laughed at my inside joke.

Just then I noticed something, Gokus tail was gone! I knew what had happened, but I played dum anyway "Goku what happened to your tail? Did someone cut it off?! I'll kick their ass to HFIL and back!" I said angrily, while looking over Goku for any sign of injury. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Sis, it's nothing really I'm fine" he said trying to reassure me. "Ok" I said "But if they think they go after my tail next, they got another thing coming" I said my tail lashing from side to side to show I meant business. Master Roshi rubbed his beard saying something that ticked me off so mutch, that I almost straggled him. "Well I don't give lessons without a price"he said. "You must find me a young girl" he said, pointing at Goku.

"Why" Goku asked looking confused. "So I can go on a date with her" he said angrily. "Well that's weird, but Ok" Goku said, and with that he ran out of the house flying off on Nimbus. Grumbling, I went outside and climbed to the top of the house,lying down in the sun and closing my eyes.

I thought over the years to come, planning out all the things. When I went to the martial arts tournament, I wanted to surprise the guys and if they tried hitting on me, I'd kick their sorry asses. They would probably try to get rid of my tail, and since there was no way that was happening, I would tell them I knew and could control the transformation. When the Red Ribbon Army Saga came around I would help Goku and train with Korin. Thinking about the Tien Shinhan Saga I figured I could help kick his butt since he would try to hurt Goku.

After that the King Piccolo Saga I would train with Kami. That was roughly 7 years in all sighing I fell asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

When I woke up I saw Master Roshi hitting on the mermaid before he got smacked and she swam away. I shook my head and pouted, jumping down and landing right next to Goku. He looked up at me "Where have you been sis" he asked curiously. I smiled "Around, anyway I'm going in the house to get a drink." I said turning around and going throught door.

I heard a commotion outside, deciding to check it out I went through the back door and around. When I came around the house I saw Krillin bowing to Master Roshi and Goku looking as innocent as ever. "Your the great Master Roshi, right?" Krillin asked looking Master Roshi up and down. "People tell me that" said Roshi. I snorted, yeah right, you dirty pervert I'm sure they have.

"My name is Krillin, and I came from a village in the East, please allow me to become your humble student and teach me to fight like you." Man what a butt kisser, I forgot how mutch of a ass he was before he got older. Master Roshi was loving the compliments but did not let it show "Well, that's far away, unfortunately I don't teach just any boy who shows up at my door, sorry." Krillin had a twinke in his eye, he whipped out a dirty magazine "Maybe some quiet reading will change your mind" he said with a smirk. That pervert Master Roshi snatched it as fast as he could "I brought it just for you" Krillin said once again, smirking.

He turned to Goku "So who are you, his pupil?" he asked looking at Goku who nodded smiling happily. "I'm Goku" he said cheerfully, while Krillin looked him up and down. "You don't look like you liked to fight" Krillin told him arrogantly. I decided to come out of my hiding place, planning on giving Krillin a good scare. "I like marsh mellows" Goku said laughing.

Krillin smirked snidely "What does that have to do with anything" he said mockingly. I stopped right behind Krillin, deciding this was a perfect opportunity to make my presence known. Goku was about to answer, but I cut him off. ""It means, that Goku hungry and your bald head looks like one, but I don't agree, I think it looks more like a full moon." Krillin jumped 10 feet in the air and whirled around. "I'll have you know only serious fighters shave, even Master Roshi!" Master Roshi spoke up "I'm naturally bald" then he went back to reading

Goku looked at me, a little surprised "Hey sis, were have you been?" I smiled up at him since he was taller than I was, something I had always loathed. "Your his sister" Krillin said, looking at me in a way I do didn't like. I turned to him "Yeah, got a problem with that" I said putting my hands on my hips. He just looked at me "And I suppose you fight too" he said, sneering at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, my short temper sparking "Shut that hole you call a mouth, you two faced, bucked tooth weasel" I said giving him the finger and a death glare that could make Vegeta quiver in his saiyan made boots.

Before he could retort, Master Roshi finished his magazine. "After careful consideration, I've decided to take I as my pupil, but you have to help Goku find me a girl" he informed Krillin. I talked to Goku the whole time telepathically, our conversation went some thing like this:

Me:"He's an moron"

Goku:"Be nice, he's not that bad"

Me:"You only think that because you always see the good in people."

Goku:"And there is something wrong with that because why."

Me:"You are going to regret that in the future"

Goku:(rolling his eyes) "Whatever"

Goku: (2 minutes later) "Sheila I've been thinking-"

Me: (cutting him off) "I thought I smelled smoke!"

Goku: (glaring) "I want to ask, what is the difference between a girl and a boy"

Me: (sweat drops) "I'll tell you when your older"

When we looked up, I saw Krillin The Butt (that's his new nickname)whispering something in Master Roshis's ear. I raised an eyebrow until I heard what they were saying. "Nimbus?" Krillin was saying looking around. Goku, apparently, knew what was going on, because he was floating on Nimbus, telling him that it was the clouds name. Krillin The Butt rose an eyebrow "You named a cloud" he said a mocking hint in his voice.

Goku didn't even notice, as oblivious as always. "Come on, jump on up" he said cheerful, a carefree smile on his face. "Yeah, sure" he said looking perplexed, looking at Nimbus with skepticism. He hopped up, a few feet higher than the cloud before falling straight through it,landing flat on his back. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach, thinking it might explode.

"Hey! What's the deal with this thing!" Krillin yelled angrily, glaring at the cloud. Master Roshi stepped up "Only those with a pure heart may ride the Nimbus Cloud. And that means you've been hiding something from us!" Master Roshi said glaring at Krillin accusingly.

Krillin freaked, thinking we were going to hurt him "Don't hurt me! I just have some magazines I'm not supposed to read!" He cried, his voice quivering from fright. Master Roshi stopped "You mean... You have more?" He said as he stared a Krillin. I facepalmed shaking my head at his perverted antics. I looked over at Goku wondering what he would make of this.

When looked over at my brother, I saw him staring at the magazines Krillin had just dumped out of his bag. I could practically feel the curiosity in the air that was radiating off him. Without even thinking, I leaped on the Nimbus Cloud, landing in front of Goku. "Goku!" when I saw him look at me I continued "I don't want you to look, read, or even think about those magazines!" I said pointing at the magazines. He gave me a strange look, but nodded slowly.

I sighed with relief, jumping off the cloud and landing gracefully on the ground. When I looked at Krillin and Master Roshi, both of them were staring at me. I crossed my arms and glared "What! Your both lucky I'm not kicking your perverted butts. Now quit staring before I change my mind!" Krillin stuck his tongue out at me, making me start to stalk angrily toward him.

Before I could do anything to him, Goku jumped off the cloud, landing right in front of me. He held up his hands, staring at me cautiously "Sheila, just calm down" I stared at him, then looked at Krillin,glaring angrily. I huffed then twirled around, and with one last threatening glare, I went into the house, slamming the door as I went.

I don't know how long I sat on the couch and sulked, but I went outside when I heard Launch's voice saying "It's a very pretty house" and Krillin complaining about the paint. I stepped out on the porch the exact time Goku jumped off the cloud. These actions resulting in us cracking our heads and falling to the ground. Goku got up first and then helped me up, being his over protective self he made sure I was alright before calling Roshi. "Hey Master Roshi, there's a girl here that wants to meet you!" he yelled.

Goku waited for a response, only to met with silence. He turned to Krillina and Launch with a look of innocent confusion on his face "How come he never answers his door" he asked. Krillin gave him a exasperated look "It is possible he's using the bathroom, Goku he said. Goku seemed puzzled "Why's he taking a bath?" he asked, not getting it. Krillin stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear, it was apparent what Krillin said when Goku said "You mean he's taking a poo, I'll go tell him to hurry up" with that he ran into the house.

I facepalmed, sliding my hand face while shaking my head. Krillin was laughing, he turned to Launch "That Goku isn't one for manners is he" he said, laughing. I glared but Launch interrupted me "Now Krillin, you still haven't told me why I'm here" she said. Krillin answered quickly "Well I don't know myself, Master Roshi is a lonely man who thinks he's a stud muffin"he explained, "So he needs someone to play along, and feed his ego" he finished. I smirked, knowing what Launch would do to Krillin.

Launch flashed a brilliant smile "Oh, does that mean I can hide here while I'm running away?" she said, clasping he hands together. Krillin frowned. "You mean those guys that were attacking you, pretending to be police officers, right? So who were they, really? he asked. Launch answered with a sugar sweet voice "They were real policemen" she said brightly. The look on Krillin's was the epitome of WTF, and I mirrored him, trying not to look suspicious. "And why exactly... would policeman be after you? he asked slowly.

Launch picked up her bag, wich was packed with money "Judgeing from all the money in my bag, I probably held up a bank or two" she said. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing, I mean the look on Krillin's was priceless! I turned my attention back to the conversation. Launch looked like she was concertrating on something "They said something about a train" she said, putting a finger on her chin. Krillin started laughing "Oh, your a train robber, you really expect me to believe that? Your so silly Launch" he said.

"Robbing trains are for big big, strong, guys and you a pretty girl" he said still laughing. I put my hands on my hips and twirled on my feet to give Krillin a glare. "Just what are you insinuating! Because I could rob a train if I chose to do so!" I yelled, glaring at him the whole time. He glared back, but I could smell the fear on him. "I bet you couldn't! your bluffing!" he exclaimed.

Before I could show him what for, Master Roshi popped out of nowhere. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he yelled, making me want to slap him with my tail, but I couldn't since it was around my waste. Launch was first to recover "Oh my goodness, you frightened me" she said. Krillin wiggled his eyebrows "So Master Roshi, what do you think of her" he said, smirking. He ran up to him and whispered in his ear, not even my Saiyan hearing could hear it.

After a while Master Roshi spoke "I make both of you my students from this day forward" he said. I tapped him on the back and gave him my worst glare, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. He nodded "You too" I dropped the look and gave him a smile. Roshi turned his attention to Launch. I rolled my eyes and ignored their conversation until I heard Goku's voice.

"Ewww! I'm not wearing that!" I looked up, took one look at Goku, and started to laugh so hard I fell to the ground. There was Goku, clad in black lingerie, with pink lace at the eges. He looked down at me, a scowl on his face "You have to wear it too" he said. Once I calmed down, I shook my head "Goku there is no way I'm wearing that". I gave Master Roshi a dangerouse look, and he, to his credit, didn't argue.

I saw him staring at Launch and smirked; he was about to get it soon. Master Roshi cleared his throat "Now we will start with aerobics" he said, swatting at a bee. The bee flew over and tickled Launch's nose, making her sneeze. She changed into her gun happy counter part and I watched with amazement as she blew the boys's brains out. Is it bad that I like blonde Launch better? Naw, I thought as I watched her change back, apologize and skip happily in the house. Watching the boys moan in pain I could no longer hold it in.

I Laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friend her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.**

**Speach Key**

**'****_blah_****': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_****: flashbacks or voices of memories**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will**

**WisdomAndWatersDaughter: Thank you! I'm so happy someone finally reviewed! I was starting to think no one liked my story and your review brightened my day. Then I went to you profile and saw you had my story as one of your favorites and I freaked! I've read your story and I think it awesome, so keep up the good work. Anyway to answer your question, Vegeta Thanks for reviewing! Out!**

**By the way, I'm going to hop around a lot in this story, so the next chapter might be at the martial arts tournament, and the next one the Piccolo fiasco and then Piccolo Junior and (my favorite part) the saiyans. So Peace**

Sheila

After getting a quick change of clothes, Master Roshi decided to relocate to a different island. We watched as he pushed a button on the side of the house, and with a loud BOOM it turned into capsule form. He pocketed it and got a different one from his other the smoke cleared a wierd looking boat thing was sitting in the water. "Master Roshi's rule #1: Travel in style." he said turning on the engine.

'_Right_' I thought '_If it was the 1850s it would_ _be stylish'_ I added, rolling my eyes. I was about to swim to the island, but Goku grabbed my arm and dragged me on the metal monstrosity before I could. I grumbled, but complied since we were already half way there.

When got on to the island I was the first one off the boat, glad to be off that big hunk of junk. But, my happiness was short lived because at that moment, Goku decided he wanted to go exploring and that I was coming along for the ride. He flew by me on Nimbus, grabbing my hand as he went. I clutched on to him as tight as I could, trying to keep myself from looking over the edge. Goku gave me a concerned look "You Okay sis? You don't look so good" he said innocently.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was faking the innocent act, but Goku was just that gullible, so I stuck with sarcasm. "No, I'm just _peachy_ Goku, why ever would you think something is wrong? I _adore_ the fact that I am flying a hundred feet in the air with you driving. If I could, I would smack you" I said sweetly, sarcasm dripping off my words like a waterfall. He smiled "Okay!" he chirped happily, looking ahead. I face palmed and shook my head at his antics.

We flew over mounains and skimmed over rivers before heading back to Master Roshi's house. We stopped right above the house "Master Roshii someone beat us to the islands" Goku said, pointing to where we had seen a bunch of houses. Master Roshi smiled "About 300 someone's to be exact, but don't worry they just live here: They're not competition" he said with a chuckle in his voice. Master Roshi's glasses gleamed "Now lets have a lesson" he said. Goku and I looked at each other, grinned, and jumped off the cloud.

It was clear who was most excited, because Goku was hopping up and down, waving his arms back and forth, and chanting 'Yeagh" over and over again. I caught Krillin smirking at us, so I gave him a death glare, wich to my pleasure, he winced at. Launch walked up to us "Should I be training too?" she asked sweetly. Master Roshi spared her a glance "Uh, that's up to you" he sounded nervous. Launch smiled " I guess I will if you guys are ... ah ... ah"

Fearing for there lives, Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin ran for it, Goku grabbing my wrist as they went. They ran behind a boulder, Goku shuving me down underneath him, as he crouched over me protectively. Since I knew what was going to happen, I rolled my eyes at them as Launch...

Yawned.

That's all she did, and with that, she skipped into the house as happy as a monkeywith a banna. Goku kept staring at the door, no doubt thinking she was going to come running to slaughter him "Guess she was just yawning" he said, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes once again, pushing up and knocking Goku off me. I looked over at Krillin, whose eyes were wide " That was scary" he said, his voice shaking. Master Roshi snapped bios head ove to look at him "Krillin! How dare you be scared, a martial arts expert must never be afraid" he scolded.

Krillin bowed "Sorry, I'll try to be more like you" he said looking down. I frowned "Hey! You ran just like he did, you big hypocrite" I said, smirking at Master Roshi. He glared at me but for the most part ignored my comment. Master Roshi stepped out from the rock he was hiding behind "Now on with our fearless training" he said, Making us get in a line before pointing at Krillin. "Krillin, do you have any fighting experience?" he asked.

Krillin smirked "Yes, I studied for eight years at the Magic Orion Temple" he answered arrogantly. Master Roshi smiled "Ah, alright then, and I suppose I can skip the lesson on what a punch and a kick are. Now before I teach you kids something knew, I need to test your current abilities." He looked around, and pointed to a tree about a hundred meters away "Well start from here to that tree over there" he said. He began to look around in his pockets "Where's my stop watch" he muttered.

After a bit he found it. Krillin gave him a confused look "You want us to race" he asked. Master Roshi gave him a look "Running is a good test of speed and strength, of course if youran expert martial artist, you shouldn't be the one that has to run away" he said wisely. Krillin started laughing confidently "I'll run first Master Roshi" he said, a creepy smile on his face.

Master Roshi laughed "OOh, confident are ya" he said, to which Krillin laughed arrogantly at. "Well you'll all see why, I could probably make the Olympics _IF_ I wanted to" he said. Krillin got into a running crouch, waiting for Master Roshi to say the go. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to ignore them as best as I could with Krillin's god damned boasting.

I can't believe Krillin turned out to be Goku's best friend. And I thought Vegeta was bad when I watched the episode when he first came to Earth! I sighed thinking of Vegeta, he was my least favorite character because he was so arrogant. But man was he _hot_... Wait! what the hell am I thinking. I shook my head frowning at my strange train of thought.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Krillin's or Goku's race or that they were trying to get my attention. When someone put a hand on my shoulder and started to shake me, I freaked. My instinct took over and before I even knew what I was doing, I had flipped Goku over my shoulder, and had my knee on his chest with my arm pushed against his throat. I blushed and stuttered an apology before helping him to his feet. When I looked over at Master Roshi and Krillin, Master Roshi was giving me a approving look "Nice reflexes" he said, while Krillin gave me a wide eyed look.

I regained my composure, and gave the boys a annoyed look "Well?! What did you want?" I asked impatiently. Master Roshi cleared his throat "Its your turn to race" he answered. I gave him a nod and got ready "Ready. Set. Go!" he yelled out. I ran as fast as I could and got to the tree in no time. When I looked back at the boys I saw that Krillin and a dumbfounded look on his face and as I watch he did a classic anime fall.

I walked back over to where they were standing "What was my time?" I asked. Master Roshi gave me a calculating look "Even faster then your brother's. It was six seconds flat" he said, a note of apprehensiveness in his old voice. I inwardly smirked, when I was human, I would've roughly four minutes to clear that. That is why I love being a saiyan, I can do things I would have never had been able to do before.

Goku walked up beside me "Nice job sis" he said, giving me a kind smile. Krillin ran up to us, apparently over his earlier shock "Who taught you two to run like that?!" he asked, a hint of awe in his voice. On the inside I was laughing my ass off, but I decided to play dumb. Goku and I answered at the exact same time "No one taught us, that would be silly" we said. Since I knew what Goku was going to say before hand, I decided to act like his twin that I was for a change.

Master Roshi cleared his throat " We'll for three youg people, your at the top of your league" he praised. The boys beamed, soaking the praise up like a couple of sponges, but my face remained blank, knowing what Master Roshi was about to say. When Master Roshi saw the boys faces, he continued. "But that not good enough! See boys to be true martial artist, you have to go past normal human limitations. And that's no cake walk" he said.

When I heard Master Roshi say boys I gave him a glare, but didn't say anything. Master Roshi handed Krillin the stop watch "I'll let you be the time keeper" he said. Krillin looked confused "Who's time will I be keeping?" he asked. Master Roshi started to stretch "Mine of course" he said, stretching out his legs. "I just hope I'm still in shape" he said, stretching once again.

Goku and Krillin ran over to the rock where we had hidden behind before. "Hey Master Roshi!" Goku yelled "You ready!?" he called. From my spot I could hear Master Roshi mutter " That's a good question." He picked up his turtle shell and threw it at rock near Goku and Krillin, making it crumble into smaller pieces. Master Roshi grinned "Oh yeah, I'm ready!" he yelled back.

"Ok! On your mark, get ready, set... GO! KrilLin yelled. Master Roshi was a blur while he ran and made it to the end in no time "That's moving" Goku said in awe. Master Roshi back at the boys "What's my time?" he asked. Krillin seemed baffled "Five point six seconds" he said, shock clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes and decided to walk over to them.

When I walked over to them I heard Master Roshi talking "It's just a matter of passing normal human limitations" he was saying. Master Roani yawned "All that running made my tongue dry" he said "Goku, grab me a brewski" he said. I snorted '_Goku don't even know what that is, so good luck with that'_ I thought Goku myself. True to my prediction, Goku looked confused "Ok, but what's a brewski" he asked innocently. Krillin, always one to kiss ass, grinned "Don't worry Master, I got you" HHS said, running into the house.

Master Roshi shook his head "Goku, I have many things to teach you besides fighting" he said, sighing. He got closer to Goku's face "Now are you sure you weren't raised in a bubble?" he asked. Goku seemed to think about it for a second "Of course I did, her name is Sheila" he said, doing the Son grin and scratch. Master Roshi and Goku started to laugh. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a glare, turning my back to him and crossing my arms.

We suddenly heard the noise of certain doom: Launch's sneez. Master Roshi snapped his head toward the house "That . . . . . . was no yawn" he said slowly. That's all it took for Goku to snap into action, his overprotective side overcoming him. Before I could even say a word, he had dragged me by the wrist to a nearby bush, pushed me in and jumped in after me. We were jones shortly by Madter Roshi as all three of us watched the house for any sign of movement.

Sure enough, Launch was in blonde mode, chasing Krillin with a knife. As they ran past I heard Launch yelling "Get back here you little porker! How about I cook you for dinner!" Krillin screamed and ran faster. I sickered, it's definitely not a bad thing to like that Launch better; she keeps the boys in Roshi clicked his stopwatch "Look at that! Krillin ran the 100 meter in 8 seconds flat!".

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my adoring fans hope you like this chapter of 'My Life As Sheila:Sister of Goku'. I am very gratefull for all of your reviews, good or bad. Now to some important news. I have set up a poll on my profile, asking if you want me to do the whole Kid Goku Saga or do as I originaly planned and skip around a bit then go steady from the Saiyan Saga. My favorite saga in this story is definetly the the Cell Saga because I have all types of evil things planed for that little over grown beetle. Anywho, hope you guys like the chapter. Katelyn Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friend her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.**

**Speach Key**

**'_blah_': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will**

* * *

Shiela

After Launch changed back to her kinder self she had apologized and went to the super market to make dinner. The smell coming from the house was delicious. It royally sucked that the whole thing was poisoned. Never the less, it still made my mouth water and my stomach churn. It was just getting to sun down and I hadn't eaten in a while, like since this morning and that's a lot a time for a saiyan.

". . . . . And that is a brief explanation of how to go beyond your limits. Am I making any sense?" Master Roshi was saying, had just gotten done with a long and boring speech. We all nodded our heads, but I wasn't completely listening. I was going over how many months it would be before the tournament. I was shocked out my reverie when a rock whizzed past my head. I blinked, not comprehending what had just happened.

Krillin gave Master Roshi a odd look "The test is to throw stones?" he asked. Goku decided to put his two sense in "Master Roshi you're training is sure is kind of wierd" he said, picking up a stone. Master Roshi smiled "The test is to find mine" he said, a gleam in his eye. The boys looked shocked "You mean the one you just threw" Krillin asked. Master Roshi started saying some crap about throwing a punch and a stone or whatever while I stood there, bored.

Suddenly, Goku yelled "You mean no supper!" he said, disbelief in his voice. They immediately got my attention. Even though I used to be human, I was a full blooded saiyan now so I have a big appetite. Master Roshi looked at his watch "If no one brings the stone in 30 minutes, all of you go without supper" he said.

The three of us took off, Krillin and Goku sliding to a stop as we came to a cliff. I wasn't so lucky because I didn't stop in time I almost fell, but Goku caught my arm. His overprotective side took control and he asked me repeatedly if I was alright. I just rolled my eyes at him, watching Krillin try to think of a way to get down from the cliff. Goku and I shared a look before holding hands and jumping off the cliff.

"Are you crazy?!" Krillin yelled after us, making me cackle silently with glee and smirk in satisfaction. "Don't worry! We used to do this all the time in the mountains" Goku yelled back at him. He grabbed a tree branch to slow our fall but with our luck...

SNAP!

It broke in half and the ground was racing to meet us. At the last second, Goku did a flip and landed on his feet, making me land in his outstretched arms. After puting me down, he checked me for injuries. Finding none, he started following Master Roshi's smell of sweat and turtle shell. He found the stone just as Krillin came smashing through the trees.

Krillin looked at the stone in Goku's hand with disbelief "How in the world did you find that Goku!" he asked. Goku smiled innocently "It smells like Master Roshi" he said, a huge smile on his face. Krillin gave him a dubious look "What are you, a dog" he paused "Wait, that might be a decoy" he said. I didn't like the look on his face, but I couldn't remember what he was about to do. Goku examined the stone "What do you mean? It's got Master Roshi's handwriting and everything" he said. Krillin gave him a exasperated look "Lots of stuff has his name on it, he owns this island." he extended his hand "Here, I'll check it for you"

Suddenly, it clicked in my mind what Krillin was about to do. I turned Goku just as he gave the stone to Krillin without hesitation. My mouth dropped in shock "Goku don't give it to him!" I yelled, watching as Krillin ran away. A second later Goku realized what happened and took off running. I sighed "Those testosterone-filled idiots" I muttered, running after them.

I caught up with them just as they were nearing the bridge. I picked up the pace, and I almost reached him, when Krillin cut the bridge. My last thought to this?

THAT ASS!

* * *

I have no idea how Goku managed to keep me and himself from drowning, but I wasn't going to complain. I knew one thing though. What is that you ask? I'm going to kick Krillin's ass. No one and I mean _no one_ messes with me and lives to tell the tale. So it is safe to say two things, 1: Krillin is one dead little munchkin. 2: I am pissed as hell and there is a ass whoppen with Krillin's name on it.

As I was thinking of ways to tourture Krillin, Goku was swimming for all he was worth. I came out of my vengeful thought just as he pulled himself out of the river and ran after Krillin full speed, with me still on his back. Krillin saw is approaching "Boy they're persistent, well here I go" he yelled, using motenum skidding around to face us. "Lets brawl" he yelled out to us we slid to a stop. I balled my hands into fists "Why you arrogant little- argh! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born" I yelled out starting to stalk up to him with my fist raised so I could give him a piece of my mind, but Goku stopped me. He started talking to me telepathically.

Goku: /_Calm down sis, I want to fight him/_

Me: /_No way! I'm going to kill him./_

Goku: *puppy eyes*_ /Please! Please! PLEASE!_/

I tried not to look at Goku because he has the most cutest puppy eyes ever, but I took a peek and said yes. They were throwing insults at each other until Krillin attacked. They even had the dust cloud with arms and legs popping out randomly. When the dust cleared, I saw Goku with a foot on Krillin's chest.

"Do you give up" Goku asked, looking down at Krillin. Krillin threw a fearful look at Goku "O-Oh, Yeah" he said quivering. Goku gave him a look "Then you have to give the stone back." he said moving his foot off Krillin's chest.

Krillin stood up, dusting himself off "Well I can't argue with you, it is rightfully yours" he said reaching into his tunic. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing what he was about to do. "So . . . . take it" he said throwing the fake stone the way we had come.

Goku yelled and took off after it "Wait Goku! That's not the right stone!" I yelled after him, but it was too late; he was too far away to hear me. I stared at the dust trail Goku had led in his wake. Krillin started laughing at how gullible Goku was. I glowered at Krillin as he laughed, my eye twitching in irritation "And that's what I calllll soup" Krillin said, apparently forgetting I was there. I glared again, promising myself he would regret it.

I stamped up to him and lifted him up by the collar, making him squeak in surprise. "And that was a dirty trick in my opinion, you little cheating munchkin!" I yelled angrily. Krillin scoffed "So? It's not like you can do anything, your a girl and I don't fight girls." I smirked "Well unluckily for you, I do" I said. Krillin bristled "Are you calling me a girl" he said, glaring at me. I smirked "Damn straight I am" I said, letting go of his collar and watching as he fell on his fat ass.

He jumped to his feet, clutching the stone in his hand and pointing a accusing finger at me "You can't do anything! Your just trying to distract me!" he yelled. I snorted "Don't make me laugh, I could kick your ass any day of the week" I said turning around and started going in Goku's direction. "I'm going fishing, so syanara sucker" I said, giving Krillin a sarcastic wave over my shoulder.

* * *

The smell of Launch's stew was almost heavenly, and my enhanced saiyan senses made it smell all the more appetizing. It made my mouth water like a waterfall by just looking at it. If the whole thing wasn't poisoned I would have been jealous.

I looked over and caught that little rat Krillin smirking at my brother and I for the fifth time in ten minutes. I gave him a cold, piercing glare, and he looked away. I was very happy that the soup was poisoned, as bad as that makes me sound. I looked over at my poor brother, who had a confused look on his face. The poor guy probably didn't know why he didn't get any supper.

I looked over and yet again caught Krillin giving us a smirk. On the inside I flashed a vampire like smile. We'll see whose smirking in 3 . . . .

"I didn't know you were such a great chief, Launch" Master Roshi said, giving Launch a smile. Launch smiled sweetly "Thank you, I'm glad you like it" she said, batting her eye lashes

2 . . .

Krillin laughed "Thank you fish" he yelled out loudly. Master Roshi gave Launch a curious glance "What is in this stew" he asked, taking another bite.

1 . . .

Launch tapped her chin thoughtfully "Let me think, now what did the man say it was" she muttered. She brightened "Now I remember! He called it a puffer fish!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

And . . . 0

Krillin and Master Roshi froze with their chopstick in their mouths. They gave each other a horrified glance that made me cackle with glee on the inside. "Pu-fer fish! But that's poisonous!" Krillin finally managed to stutter out. Krillin groaned and held his stomach "I-I feel ill" he said, his bald head turning completely blue. Mater Roshi dropped his cup "So do I" he murmured, then he proceeded to fall out of his chair.

Launch was hysterical "I'm sorry! I didn't know" she wailed, putting her head in her hands and sobbing. I got out of my spot by the wall and walked to where she sat, trying to make her feel better since I didn't want her to cry. "It's okay" I cooed, rubbing her shoulder for emphasis "They'll be alright since they didn't eat that much, but they will need a lot of water to drink" I continued soothingly. I picked up the groaning bald monk and slung him none too gently over my shoulder, walked into the living room, and threw him on the couch.

I walked towards the door, putting my hand on the knob before looking back at Goku. "Well? You coming fishing or not" I said, opening the door. Goku wasted no time coming after me. He was out the door before I could step completely out of it. He ran off down the path, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. I stamped my foot in outrage "Get back here you testosterone filled jackass!" I yelled, running after him, shaking my fist at his retreating back.

Aren't I A Charmer?

* * *

The next morning I sat on my windowsill, basking in the early dawn light. I swung my legs back and forth, not a bit concerned over the fact that I might fall. I listened to the the beautiful song of the birds singing in the sky above. My tail swung around mindlessly from side to side. It had been cramping from keeping it around my waist all day, but I figured I had better get used to it. I was planning on training it so it wouldn't hinder my strength.

Suddenly, the tranquil peace of the morning was interrupted by the front door flying open and Goku bouncing out. I watched as he stretched and smelled the early air. "Man, what a beautiful day!" He chirped cheerfully, staring at the rising sun. He turned back to the house "Master Roshi! Can we train now?" he yelled back in the house. I heard telltale sounds of the old perverse man crawling toward the front door. I heard his weak voice answer Goku "I think we can take the day off" and with that he continued groaning in pain.

I laughed silently at Goku's confused face "Hey, Goku! Why don't we go find a river to spend the day!" I called down, watch as he jumped and looked around frantically before spotting me. His eyes narrowed as his overprotective side came for a visit "Sheila, get down from there!" he yelled up at me. I grinned deviously, knowing what I was going to do would give him a heart attack "What ever you say big bro" I said hopping off the window in the open air. I did a somersault before landing gracefully on my feet.

My brother jaw practically hit the floor "Close your mouth before you catch a fly" I said strutting past him. He shook his head than ran after me, jogging to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him "Don't do that again" he muttered. I put my hand on my hips "You are, my dear brother, overprotective. I can take care of myself" I said rolling my eyes and spinning around, making sure to make my tale wacked him in the face before walking off.

Some time later after searching after awhile we found a lake to play in. We fished for for about thirty minutes, but we soon had enough to eat. I ran back to the house to get a knife to skin it with and a book for me to read. After eating the fish we ayed kin the lake, dumping each others head in the water. When the sun was setting we headed back to Kama house. That night, when I climbed in bed I realized two things. One, that I would have a great life in this dimension. Lastly, that I was a totally different person from the girl that was walking home that night. And, just maybe, that was a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friend her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.**

**Speach Key**

**'_blah_': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will**

**Sheila**

It had been 8 months since the day Goku and I had gone fishing, and the strength of the boys and I had improved greatly. We were all standing outside in front of Master Roshi, about to leave to go to the tournament. Master Roshi was wearing a fancy suite just for the occasion. Master Roshi looked at his watch "Okay boys and girl, did you all pack your toothbrushes?" he asked. Goku scratched his head in a confused fashion "Tooth, what" he asked, but was ignored.

"Okay" Master Roshi said "You can take the turtle shells off now" he continued. I sighed in relief as I pulled it off, that damn thing was heavy, I bet it would hurt like a bitch if it fell on your foot. I let my turtle shell drop as I heard Krillin talking to Goku about how he thought they would have to wear it at the tournament. Their friendship was getting close to the one that they had in the future. The same could not be said about Krillin and I's relationship, we were always arguing, something Goku was too oblivious to know.

The guys and I jumped up and down off the ground, the absence of the turtle shell's weight making us feel as light as air. Master Roshi watched us goof around with a twinkle in his eye. That. . . or the the sun reflecting off his glasses. "Jump off the ground as high as you can" he said suddenly. Goku, Krillin and I shared confused looks, although I was faking it. I knew exactly what he was doing, but I was wondering if I could jump as high as the boys.

We all catapulted off the ground and into the open air high above. I was so high up that Master Roshi looked like and ant. I looked over where Goku was "Hey, Goku" I yelled over the wind, "Anything seem different?" I asked jokingly. He grinned at me as we landed on the ground. We all shared a grin and started running around like crazy to test our speed and endurance.

"Hey guys, I've got something for you" Launch suddenly called over to us. We all ran over to her, coming at a screeching halt in front of her. She held out a box "Well, since it's it your first big tournament, I was thinking you could wear something nice" she said, opening the box. Inside she had gotten the boys a suite and a top hats and me a black dress with sleeves. We all smiled at Launch "Launch, did you make these yourself?" Krillin asked. Launch blushed and nodded her head, laughing modestly. Goku picked up one of the suites "Wow, I've never worn one of these" he said, looking admiringly at it.

The boys and I ran in the house to try it on, and a few minutes later we ran out of the house to show Launch and Master Roshi. We all lined up in front of Launch "Awww, you all look adorable" she cooed. I turned to Goku and pulled on his tux, laughing "What's so funny?" he asked, looking confused as to why I was laughing "You in a tux" I said grinning.

I heard Master Roshi slam the truck "Lets get this baby moving, or we're miss our plane" he yelled. Launch each shook our hand and wished us good luck. We all got into the car "You have a good time with the house to yourself and try not to sneeze" Master Roshi yelled out. We started to drive away, but not before hearing Launch's goodbye.

* * *

Some time later we were on the plane, and Goku was admiring the view "Oh wow, its like a flying house!" he exaimed. Krillin was giving him a embarrsed look and I just shook my head at his antics "What do you call this thing again?" he asked. I sighed "A plane, Goku" I said. He looked at he view in awe "That's neat!" he said enthusiastically.

I decided to pretend I didn't know them and started making my tail do crazy shapes. I could do it front of Krillin now because he caught me with it out, and I would've told him it was a belt, but Goku blabbed. Honestly, I was kind of glad, keeping around my waist made it cramp. I looked over when I heard a slapping sound, I looked over to see a hand mark on Master Rohi's face. I facepalmed and shook my head in embarrassment and exasperation. One more minute of this and I'd go nuts. I curled up on my side and, without noticing, fell asleep.

* * *

I was asleep when I heard Master Roshi's and Goku's voices "Oh no, Master look, there are stars on the ground" I heard Goku say. "Oh don't worry, those are street lights. We've arrived" I heard Master Roshi explain. Now fully awake and mad about it, I sat up with a scowl on my face, rubbing my eyes. I heard Goku ask Master Roshi if they thought they would give him one. I sighed and put my head in my hands in defeat. Krillin leaned over to my ear "For The record, I feel sorry for you. How did you put up with it?" he whispered. I groaned "You have no idea. Most of the time I feel like the older one" I whispered back, winking at him. He grinned and turned back to his newspaper.

After we landed and stood in front of the airport's door a few minutes later, we admired our surroundings "Its so big and bright" Goku exclaimed. Krillin gave him a deadpanned look as Master Roshi called a cab. It was a quick ride to where the tournament was being held. When we got there, some guy with a blow horn was yelling about signing up first. Goku looked at all the people in awe "There are lot of people in the world, isn't there" Goku said. I turned to him with my hands on my hips and my tail curled like a candy cane "No, you don't say" I said sarcastically.

We walked until we found where we were supposed to be rechristened. Master Roshi talked to the man behind the counter, but I was too tired to care what he said. When I heard the man behind the counter say something about seats I snapped "No, we are not part of the audience, asshole! We're contestants, so hurry your dumb ass up" I snapped. I must of looked scary, because he didn't say another word, which was fine by me.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling Goku's name and I growled in annoyance as Yamcha walked over to greet Goku. Goku's face lit up as he recognized Yamcha, making me growl again. I watched as Goku introduced Krillin and completely forgot about me. Pretty soon, Quar, Oolong and Bulma joined in and I snapped. "Hey!" I snarled "Will you hurry your asses up! I want to go to bed!" I yelled, my hands on hip and my tale lashing.

They whirled around to face me with startled looks. Goku scratched his head sheepishly "Sorry sis, I forgot" he said. I rolled my eyes as I watched Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Quar share a frightened look when they saw my tail. Goku turned to them all "You guys, this is my twin sister, Sheila" he said, pointing at me.

They gave me cautious looks, watching my tail. I rolled my eyes "Come on, I won't bite" I said, then smirked "Sometimes" I finished. I watched as they slowly warmed up to me, but they glanced at my tail every now and then. I smiled Goku "Hey Goku, Krillin, can I talk to these guys alone for a bit?" they both gave me a curious look, but moved out of hearing range.

I turned to the other three "So, how exactly did find out about the transformation?" I asked. They gave me shocked looks "You know?" they all said. I sighed "Yes" I said "I knew since Grandpa died" I lied sadly. I sighed "After that I decide to learn to control it. It took a few years, but I mastered it" I finished I gave them a stern look "So, no trying to cut off my tail. Got it?" I said. They all nodded and I turned to go, but remembered something. "Oh, and Yamcha" I said walking back over to him "Yeah?" he asked. I motioned for him to come closer and once I could reach him, I slapped him on the back of the head "That's for pulling my brother's tail" I said, walking away.

I looked through the, trying to find Goku and Krillin. I spotted them at some ice cream stand. I ran over to them "Hey Goku, Krillin, come on we're going to look for a hotel to spend the night" I said. Goku gave me a confused look "But I thought the tournament started tonight" he said. I shook my head "Nope, we sign up for it tonight, and it starts in the morning" I explained. Goku pouted "Aww, but I wanted to start now" he whined.

After finding the rest of the gang we went to our hotel. Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi went in thier room and immediately fell asleep snoring, but Bulma and I stayed up. Bulma was sitting behind me on the bed, admiring my hair "It's so soft, yet it goes in all different directions" she said, running her fingers through my hair. My hair was looked just like Raditz's, but a little shorter. It was very thick and silky, even though I didn't take showers often. I yawned "Bulma, I think I'm going to turn in" I said. She nodded as I jumped in my bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning we were all in the building where the elimination rounds were being held. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as I watched Bulma and the gang talk and laugh with each other. I listened as heard Yamcha talking to Goku "Hey Goku, what's up with your sister, she hasn't said anything to any of us" he asked, glancing at me. I just rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the wall "Goku, the preliminary rounds are about to start" I said, nodding to a old man getting up at a podium.

After the old man said the rules we all lined up and drew a number. Mine was 109, Goku's was 70, Krillin was 94, and Yamcha was 35. We were all either in different blocks or in a different section of a block, witch meant we didn't have to fight each other. I just sighed as Goku and Yamcha talked about fighting each other in the finals.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I watched all the men using the most lightest gear ( to me) to warm up. The testosterone level in the room was off the charts and it was driving me insane with the smell of it. I pinched my nose shut, trying to block out the smell. Sometimes I completely hated my heightened Sayain senses. I resumed my spot on the wall, but at a different wall so I could see the boys matches.

I heard Krillin talking to Goku a few feet away "How in the world can you and that Yamcha guy be so confident when we're surrounded by like, 20,000 pounds of muscle" Krillin was saying with a nervous look on his face. "Goku smiled at Krillin "Cause all these guys didn't train with Master Roshi like we did" he said reassuringly.

I decided to join the conversation, so I shrugged off the wall and walked over to them. I got there just in time to hear Krillin say that Master Roshi hadn't really taught them to fight. I joined in from there "Well, think of it like this. Before you trained with Master Roshi, could you move 'dirt' as big as that one?" I asked. He muttered a quiet 'no' "Well, that right their proves my point" I said pointedly. Goku nodded in agreement "Don't worry Krillin, we'll be fine" he said, giving him the 'Son Smile'. Krillin looked around the room "Yeah, just dandy" he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, we heard the refree call Goku's name for his fight "Hey, 70's my number" he said as hopped into the ring. I rolled my eyes '_Very observant of you, Goku'_ I thought sarcastically. Beside of me, I heard Krillin wish Goku good luck. When the other fighters saw Goku in the ring, they immediately started making fun of him. A man right behind spoke loudly "I hope he doesn't make a mess on the fighting ring" he snickered. I immediately whipped around to defend my brother "That's my brother your talking about, so shut up you dumbass" I growled out at him. He smirked at me in a obnoxious way "I suppose your be fighting too" he sneered. I glared at him "No, I came here to listen to your dumb ass, of course I'm fighting you son of bitch" I snarled. He turned his nose in the air "The only thing you women are good for is for cleaning and cooking" he sniffed. I smirked "That shows what you know, if I wanted I could kick you ass to HFIL and back, you sexist pig" I said, enjoying the angry look on his face. He glared at me "How 'bout we settle this in the ring, pipsqueak" he said arrogantly. I smirked "Your funeral" I said, turning toward the fight.

I turned just in time to see Goku knock his opponent with one finger. Krillin was ecstatic "Wow, it sure is lucky he fell out of the ring like that" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "He didn't fall stupid, Goku knocked out of the ring" I said, giving him a quick glance. Goku was staring at his finger in bemusement "Sheila's right I did, but Krillin I don't think we should fight at our full strength, you too Sheila, at least not yet" he said. Krillin looked confused "Hold on, why not" he asked. Goku put on a serious face "It could be bad" he said dramatically.

We turned when we heard a voice "Well would you look here, it's our old punching bag" we heard it say. I narrowed my eyes at Krillin's former tormenters, I may not enjoy Krillin's company, but he was still my friend. Krillin had a dismayed look on his face "H-Hell-o" he stuttered out. The tall one crossed his arms "It's been a while since I saw you Krillin, when you ran crying out of the Orin temple" he taunted. The short one joined in "And look at what pretty clothes he has" he taunted. I'd finaly had enough. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning to face them "Alright jackasses, who are you and what the _hell_ do want with Krillin" I said, tail lashing. They seemed a little surprised but that passed quickly "Hey Krillin, is this your girlfriend" they said. I gave them a smirk and crossed my arms, then snorted "Only in his dreams. Now would you please relive us of your ugly faces before we upchuck our entrails" I said giving mental evil laugh at their face. They turned back to Krillin and started to taunt him, then told him that he would be fighting one of them.

After that was said, they walked off laughing like fools. Goku gave Krillin a curious look "Why did you let them talk to you that way" he asked. Krillin stared at the ground as he answered "Cause everything they said about me is true, Goku. They've known me longer then anyone, they know the truth. Maybe I should drop out" he muttered. I had finally had enough "Krillin, don't pay those jackasses any mind, they're way over confident. So just get in the ring and kick that bastard's ass" I said, clenching my fists. Krillin stood there looking at me with his mouth gaping open in shock. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, closed his jaw, turned him around, and pushed him toward the ring.

Krillin walked toward his opponent with a frazzled look on his face. I sighed as Goku tried to get me to cheer for him '_Well I guess it wouldn't hur_t' I thought. I started yelling Krillin's name with Goku. From across the ring I could hear exactly what the asshole facing Krillin was saying. When the bastard saw me cheering, he grinned evilly "Hey Krillin, looks like you got yourself a cheerleader" he said mockingly. I glared and clenched my fists, letting a deep growl vibrate from deep in my throat. When Goku saw my murderous expression, he immediately grabbed onto me and held me in place from behind. I struggled in his grip "I'll show you who's a cheerleader you mother fu-" I started to say, before Goku slapped his hand over my mouth. I glared at him and then bit his hand that was over my mouth. I could still see that damn ass laughing at me, so following a deep urge, I parted my lips in a sneer and bared my fangs at him. After he saw my expression he stopped laughing and went back to taunting Krillin.

When the bell rang, Krilllin's opponent got into a fighting that had all kinds of flaws in it from what I could see. The bald bastard flew at Krillin, trying to punch him in the gut. Krillin jumped up at the last scond and landed behind him. Krillin swiftly ran toward him and did a flying kick, hitting him so hard he flew out of the ring, making a big hole in the wall in the process. I started laughing so hard I fell down to the floor, rolling back and forth with tears of mirth streaming down my face. When Krillin hopped out of the ring, I stood up and brushed my tears away. I grinned giving him a hug "That was awesome! Did you see the look on that asshole's face? Damn, I should have brought a camera" I exclaimed, giving him a genuine smile for once. Goku smiled, flexing his arms "You see, maybe delivering milk and digging in the dirt can make you stronger, I bet those guys won't call you a runt again" he said, letting his arms fall to his sides. Krillin stared at his hands with a shocked expression on his face "I guess not" he muttered quietly.

From across the ring I saw Yamcha getting ready to fight a giant guy in Kung Fu clothes. I watched amusedly as the giant gave Yamcha a free shot and Yamcha proceeded to knock him out with a kick to the face. Goku spoke up from beside of me "Well, Yamcha's doing well, I bet we'll make it to the finals now" he said, turning to Krillin. Krillin grinned "You bet" he said excitedly.

I turned as I heard my number being called. Goku turned toward me "Hey sis, look's like your up" he said cheerfully as I walked away. When I got to the ring, I saw my opponent was a skinny guy with only shorts on, showing off muscles he didn't possess. He sneered at me when I jumped into the ring "Who are you, you can't possibly be my fighter, because you are a woman" he declared angrily. I smirked at him "Well lookie here, you have enough brain cells to talk, but obviously not mutch, considering you just had the nerve to act like girls are weak" I said, a devious smile on my face the whole time. His face flared red in anger, but he calmed after a moment "This should take more than a second" he said arrogantly, taking a sloppy stance. I smirked back "I agree your nothing more than a child to me" I said, giving a cold look. He snarled and launched himself at me. I waited until the last moment to jump out of the way. I did a backflip over his head, landing behind him and kicking in the back. He flew out of the ring hitting a wall as he went. I smiled and flashed a peace sign before walking back to Goku and Krillin. They both congratulated me for my win, but Goku told me to hold back some from now on.

After that match every other one blurred to together, except for the ones where oponent was more of bitch than normal. Besides that, we tore the preliminaries like a hurricane, so we were basically kicking everyone's ass. Even Yamcha managed to scrape through, being the weak warrior he was. As we continued, I could imagine the little narrator voice clearly in my mind. I laughed silently to myself thinking about it. Pretty soon there were only three fights left until we went to the finals.

Yamcha's guy was a huminoid wolf that walked on two legs that Yamcha, ironicly enough, beat with his Wolf Fang Fist. Goku's fighter was some old geezer who kept asking Goku what is technique was. Krillin's was a big hairy guy in Kun Fu robes, that seemed to be popular here. As Goku and Krillin jumped up and hugging each other like excited school girls, I looked around with a huge smirk on my face. '_Well_ I thought _this might be fun_' I looked around once more and smiled snidely '_Very fun indeed'._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world as,after being brutally assaulted by a not so friend her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku.**

**Speach Key**

**'****_blah_****': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_****: flashbacks or voices of memories**

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story and 'sniffles' I never will**

**A/N: I wanted to tell all my awesome fans that I will some times give little scenes from the future as a teaser because I feel like being evil. For example, the first time my character and Vegeta, the person I'm pairing my character with, meet for the first time.**

**Sheila**

The next day the finals finally started. At the moment we were looking for Master Roshi. We had to push and shove to get through the crowd. After looking for a while Krillin pointed out that we couldn't find him when all we could see we're people's pant legs. Goku walked up to a tall old man "Can you help" he asked, puling on his pants leg. The man allowed Goku to stand on his head so he could see through the crowd. He found him near the stands, and after thanking the man we ran off.

Bulma got to Master Roshi first, and we found them just in time to see Bulma deck him right in the face. I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. They must have heard my laughter, because a moment later Bulma, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi started over to us. Oolong reached us first "Wozers Goku, you were incredible out there, really you were" he said, holding on to Goku's hands. Bulma piped up from a few feet away "We were cheering the whole time" she said.

Master Roshi came up to stand beside her "Well done boys, well done" he praised. I glared at him and put my hand on my hips "Do I look like a boy to you" I growled out, but was ignored. I huffed and crossed my arms, my tail lashing side to side to show my agitation. We looked up as we heard the announcer call the fighters. We quickly ran off, not wanting to be late to pick our numbers. When I got there I saw that instead of just eight there were 10 fighters. It must have been different since now I exist in this universe.

I noticed Master Roshi disguised as Jackie Chun staring at RanFan, who was leaning on the wall,trying to ignore him. I rolled my eyes and decided to teach him a lesson. I tiptoed until I was right behind him. When RanFan saw me, I did a devious smirk and put my fingers to my lips. She smirked back and nodded. I got right behind him, took a deep breath, and screamed 'Hello' at the top of my lungs. He jumped ten feet in the air, and fell ungracefully onto the ground in a heap. I sent a wink over at RanFan, who was trying not to start laughing her ass off.

When Master Roshi/Jackie Chun started to get up, I smiled innocently "I'm sorry I scared you, I was just trying to say hi" I said with big wide puppy dog eyes. His eyes softened as he stared at my lethal puppy dog eyes "It's okay, just tone it down next time" he said, clasping his hand behind his back and walking away. I waited until he was out of earshot before proceeding to start laughing my ass off, RanFan doing the same. "Man, that was priceless! I totally manipulated him by just giving him the puppy dog look" I exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from my eyes. RanFan smirked "The pervert was putty in your hands" she said, laughing at Master Roshi/Jackie Chun's idiocy. I smirked, holding out my hand for her to shake "The names Sheila, I'm here competing along with my brother" I said, jerking my head in Goku's direction. She laughed "RanFan. I was starting to think I was the only female fighter, but I guess I was wrong" she said. I laughed "Same here" I said, turning as I heard Goku call me over. I sighed "I have to go, my brother's calling me" I said, waving as I ran back to where Goku was standing.

Suddenly, a horrible and gut wrenching smell attacked my sensitive nose. I gasped in disgust and covered my nose, trying to protect my poor nose. '_Damn, I didn't know Bacterian would smell that bad'_ I thought, watching as the man came through. '_He smells so bad that even the flies leave him alone'_ I thought, not really paying at attention to Yamcha's explanation. We turned as we heard the announcer guy calling us up to draw our slots. I got a 5, Bacterian got a 1, Nam got an 8, Yamcha got a 4, Krillin got a 2, Goku got a 7, Jackie Chun/Master Roshi got a 3, and RanFan got a 6.

After everyone got there numbers, I noticed that Giran was missing. After ponder on why this was, I concluded that because I was here, it had caused the timeline to shift to adjust to my presence. The same thing had happened in the Cell/Android Saga. Because Trunks had warned the others of Goku's illness, the timeline made an extra android. This was the way time repaired itself.

That matter finished, I watched in amusement and slight agitation as the blond-haired announcer guy explained the rules. I rolled my eyes as Goku asked what the announcer meant by private parts. I got a evil idea, and walked up to Goku before the embarrsed man could could answer him. "Goku, do remember that time that you snuck up on me while I was training? Do you remember where I kicked you?_That's_ what he means by private parts" I said, crossing my arms. He smiled innocently before bugging the poor announcer about eating, something that I agreed with him on.

When they brought the food, Goku and I immediately started eating. People stared at Goku mostly because I had a little manners. I heard a woman on the other side of the room say some crap about the way a woman should act. I stopped eating and looked straight into her eyes "Newsflash, I'm not a woman, I'm a girl" after that was said, I resumed eating.

After we were through eating, the announcer went out to the ring to start the finals off. He talked for a while, but I didn't bother to actually listen to what he was saying. When Krillin's match finally started, I started to pay more attention. As the match was about to start, Goku and I climed to the top of the wall so we could see the match. Goku got Krillin's attention so he would know that he was right there cheering him on.

As the fight started, Krillin started to back away from his opponent's foul odor, one hand covering his unexisting nose. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, my arms crossed as I floated in midair. I had taught myself how to fly after Goku had left. The way I was positioned, it looked like I was hanging off the wall by my arms. I watched in amusement as I watched Krillin's match. Bacterian threw a punch at Krillin, one that I thought looked rather slow. Krillin skillfully flipped over his head, landing in a crouched fighting stance. The man turned slowing, talking in an uneducated voice before taking in a deep breath of air and breathing onto Krillin. Eventually, the fight got so novice (not to mention completely disgusting), that I stopped paying attention all together.

After the fight ended, Goku ran down to congratulate on Krillin's 'victory'. I scoffed and jumped off th wall, arms crossed as I walked up to him "That was one lame-ass fight, but I guess it kept me entertained." Krillin gave me a glare "Jerk" he said, crossing my arms. I smiled at him sweetly "Why, my dear Krillin that's where you have it wrong. I'm not a jerk, I'm a bitch" I said walking back to where the fighters were supposed to wait. Before I made it there I turned around "And Krillin" I said walking back up to them. He gave me an angry look "What" he grumbled. I gave him a gentle smile "Nice job" I said before walking away, but I did catch Krillin's surprised look.

As I was walking into the fighters waiting area, I spotted RanFan putting on lipstick by the door. I sniffed suspiciously, and sure enough I could smell Master Roshi's scent nearby. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the purple haired girl "Watch out, stalker at five o' clock" I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes "Believe me, I know" she whispered back. RanFan gave me a devilish smile "I'll take care of him" she said, giving me a wink. I smiled, starting to walk away "Get a good shot at him for me" I called over my shoulder, before walking into the designated area.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As his little sister walked away, Goku gave Krillin the signature Son smile. Krillin didn't see since he was too busy gaping in surprise at Goku's retreating sibling's back "I don't understand! One minute she's being a jerk, the next she's complimenting me!" said Krillin, throwing his hands up in astonishment and turning to his innocent companion. Goku gave him an innocent smile "Yeah, my sister usually insults people before going back and complimenting them in some way, I think she has a hard time showing emotion, but she's usually a great person, besides the temper of course" he said, giving a sheepish smile. Krillin shook his head "Woman" he grumbled.

* * *

Sheila

As I walked into the fighters waiting area, noticed Nam standing alone. My eyes softened as I watched him, knowing that the only reason he was here was because of his village. I noticed Master Roshi/Jackie Chun watching him intently. Suddenly, Nam through a chop before returning to his previous position.

Suddenly, I became aware that the announcer was about to start Yamcha's fight with 'Jackie Chun'. I spotted Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha gathered by the entrance to the arena. I walked up behind Yamcha with my arms crossed "Good luck, you're gonna need it" I said. He turned around with a confused look "Why would I?" he asked. I shook my head "Because, that man is stronger, faster, and wiser then you" I stated matter-of-factly. He just gave me a smirk and walked away. I shook my head, knowing he didn't believe me. I shrugged '_Oh well'_ I thought '_At least I'll be slightly entertained at the most_' I laughed mentally before going to watch Yamcha get his scrawny ass kicked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheila:Sister of Goku**

**By NicoDiAngelo234**

**Summary-What if a woman from our world came to the DB/DBZ/DBGT world after being brutally assaulted by a not so friendly friend. Follow her on her adventures a the sister of Son Goku!**

**Speach Key**

**'_blah_': thought**

**"blah": speech**

**-/blah/-: telepathy between Goku and Sheila**

**_/blah/_: flashbacks or voices of memories or future scenes**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ and 'sniffles' I never will, but I do own Sheila so kiss my ass suckers!**

**A/N: I wanted to inform all my awesome fans that I am currently writing a new Dragon Ball Z story, so it would make me happy if you would check it out. And just to be evil, I added a sneak peak of the future. So enjoy. PEACE :D.**

**No Ones POV:**

_Age 762 AD:_

/_Far away in time from where were our story was taking place, a battle was brewing. This battle would decide the fate of the earth and all of its inhabitants. The earth was being attacked by two deadly beings that came from an almost exstict race. What race you ask? Why the most deadliest race in the galaxy, the Sayians!_

_The Sayians were a warrior race that were bred to fight and conquer. The females would also partake in battle, for in the sayian society females were just as important as males. All of the Sayians looked almost exactly like the human, except they had tails that looked exactly like a monkey's. This seemingly small difference was actually quite important, for it alowed them to turn into giant apes known as Oozaru when they looked at a full moon._

_This seemingly __unstoppable_ race mostly kept to their own planet, preferring not to interact with those of a different race. That is until a horrible tyrant known as Freiza took interest in them. He provided them with a vast technology, asking them to purge planets for him and sell them for profit. This went on for a few years until the Saiyans started to revolt, until Frieza destroyed their planet.

_Anyway, when the saiyans arrived they discovered that they were going to have to fight the protectors of the planet that called themselves the Z Warriors. Thier names were Krillin, Tein, Chiaoutzu, Piccilo, Gohan and Yamcha. There were two others_(who, ironically enough were also Sayians), _one named Goku, who was currently racing down Snake Way in Otherworld, having just_ _got done training the legendary King Kai. The other, Sheila, who so happened to be Goku's unidentical twin sister, was not informed of the Sayians arrival due to her dumbass of a brothers overprotectiveness. Even if she hadn't been informed ,she would of known the minuet they entered the earths atmosphere, due to ki sensing power. And she would have known even without this power, because of a reason I'm sure you all know by now._

_Even though she still knew they were coming, she was severely pissed off. _'How dare the not tell me about this!' _she thought angrily to herself as she raced to where she could feel the battle taking place. She considered leaving all the dumb asses to die, but promptly dismissed the thought. No matter how much she wanted to right now, they were still her friends, no matter how poor '_Doesn't mean I can't scare the shit out of them though' _she thought with a mental evil laugh._

* * *

_Meanwhile on the battlefield, Vegeta had given them three hours for Goku to get there when suddenly, Krillin started to tremble in fear. "What's your problem baldy" Piccolo asked gruffly. Krillin took a shaky breath "Well, I just thought of what Sheila would do to us if she found out about this" he answered, palling as he tried to imagine it. Piccolo chuckled at him, reveling his fear. "No I'm serious!" he exclaimed "She'll probably cut off my balls and then shove them down my throat!" he said, waving his arms in the air dramatically._

_Krillin continued to babble while Piccolo stared at some thing behind him. Once Krillin was finally done, he noticed the green man staring at some thing._ 'What's he staring at'_he thought. His questioned was answered almost immediately "It's me he's staring at crome dome" a deadly calm voice said. Krillin froze 'Im done for' he thought in despair. He slowly turned and looked at the expression on her face. __'_Yep, I'm screwed_'_/

* * *

**Sheila:**

_Age 749 AD_:

Goku, Krillin, and I watched from afar as the blonde haired announcer prepaid the arena for the next fight '_That Bacterian left one hell of a mess to clean up_' I thought to myself. Even now, as the workers were cleaning the stage, I could still smell that horrible stench with my keen Sayian nose.

I noticed that Goku and Krillin were headed back into the fighters waiting area. I was positive there was going to be food in there. I breathed in though my nose and, sure enough, I could smell something that smelled like chicken. I grinned in anticipation, picking up speed so I'd be sure to get some. Knowing Goku he would be a pig and eat all the food.

I reached my two companions just as they were going through the entrance. I heard my brother happy exclamation as he spotted the food that was sitting innocently on the ground. I couldn't really tell what the meat came from, but then again I really didn't give a shit anyway. Krillin watched from afar as Goku and I devoured the meat.

Suddenly, a loud, hungry growl came for Nam's stomach. As he was blushing in embarrassment, I saw my brother smile kindly. He looked at me, asking a silent question. I nodded gesturing with my hand to go ahead. He picked the entire plate of chicken and stuck in Nam's face, telling him to eat. I smirked when I saw the expression of surprise on Nam's face.

I watched as Goku kept insisting that Nam ate. Before the brown-skinned man could get a chance to reply I stepped in. "You should take it mister, my brother isn't going to leave you be until you do" I told. After that he finally excepted it without anymore argument.

Suddenly, the gong sounded, signaling the start of the fight between Yamcha and 'Jackie Chun'.I shook my head a I studied Yamcha's fighting stance. He should have his arm higher, because there was an opening by his stomach that left it vulnerable to attack. There was also a opening by his right foot, also making it liable to attack. I knew that his opponent had spotted it also from the mischievous glint in his eye.

Yamcha made the first move by punching at 'Jackie's' head and following it up with a kick to the same area. 'Jackie' dodged both by simply leaning his head. Changing tactics, Yamcha swiped at his opponents feet. Once again, 'Jackie' dodged by jumping over it. "Wow, you almost touched me that time" the disguised man said. He continued "Your fighting moves are big and nice to look at, but I'm afraid their just a waste of energy" he said wisely."I'll show you" Yamcha exclaimed angrily, flying at him in fury. The ex-desert bandit sent a jab at the older mans legs. He then proceeded to throw a number of jabs at his opponents head. They were all dogged skillfully and without effort.

My brother turned to look over his shoulder at Krillin "Krillin you have to see this! That old man is dodging Yamcha's attack like their nothing!" he exclaimed. The bald monk climed up beside us to watch Yamcha's failed attempts at hitting the old man "Goku, how well do you know this Yamcha guy, would you say he's a pretty decent fight?" Krillin asked. My brother nodded "Yeah, he's good, really good. I fought him once and he used some crazy attack move on me" he said.

I snorted "That's not gonna work now" I said. When both boy turned their attention to me I continued "Yamcha's opponent is his better in every way. He's stronger, faster, and more experienced. Yamcha will not be the victor" I told them. "But he's so old" Krillin muttered. I gave him a glare, my temper sparking "So? Master Roshi is just as old if not older! You should know not to make such rash assumption based on a opponents appearance" I told him impatiently. Krillin looked nervous "Then if this Yamcha guy can't touch him, I think we might be in trouble" he said to us.

A second later Yamcha tried to do the Wolf Fang Fist attack. 'Jackie' jumped high into the air, using the roof of the fighters waiting section as a catipult. He landed to the right of Yamcha. He jumped off the ground again, this time landing behind the scar faced man "Here enjoy this winter breeze" the older man said, before using his ki to blow Yamcha put of bounds.I almost laughed at Yamcha's shocked face. As Krillin and Goku ran to help Yamcha, I sighed '_Well on to the next one_' was my last thought as I followed my brother and friend, well that and a psychotic grin.

* * *

**This chapter really took a while! I'd like to say thank you to all my fans for waiting patiently. Anyway chow!**


End file.
